The Mistake That I Regret Dearly
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: The one mistake that I regret and will never forget how it felt. It felt so good at first but soon when the moment is over the so called mistake becomes the one that I regret my whole life. Without that someone who I made the mistake she is the someone who does wanna love me anymore and without that very person in my life I will die alone. I do not wanna live my life without her...


_The Mistake That I Regret Dearly_

Sonic & Amy

9/20/13

Chapter 1

I, Sonic the hedgehog, one day did something that I did regret but loved the part of the mistake and regretful ness. I didn't really think this would really happen to between me and my long time use to be fan…. It just clicked between her and me as couldn't control myself as I couldn't control my regretful actions. I well you could say that I enjoyed it and you could easily see what type of actions I was doing by me saying what I am about to say right here and right now. I was having sex with her and yeah if you think hard you can tell it was Amy by me telling you earlier that this is my long time use to be fan as I say use to be I am telling you that after that mistake we never really talked to eachother and we slowly faded away from eachother so quickly. We couldn't face eachother like we use to as we didn't hang out with eachother neither hanging out with the gang or alone with each of us. She couldn't stand to be around me and I know that but she did not have to be so stuborn as to not to give me even a reason why she was distant like this to our friends because they didn't do anything to her it was me. I got to say the sex was good but it had to end one way or another and it was going to soon end our friendship with eachother on a bad start. So our friendship died a long time ago and wasn't coming back again.

As months gone by as quick as the speed of sound it was close to my very birthday on Christmas eve and I guess everyone was getting ready for that special day specially me as I hope everyday Amy would finally forgive me for what I did on that day. I wasn't really into it when it came to my birthday ever since Amy stop doing it as she grew unforgiveable of me and wasn't but I believe that she will forgive me someday. I needed her really badly and everyone knew that very well. I couldn't live my life without her and as I thought about all these feelings and thoughts about her I was laying in the grass trying to get rid of these thoughts too. I sign to myself as I failed to stop thinking about her and ended up thinking about my feelings towards her as I think about her pink sex driving body, her cute face, her flowing pink hair, and her face expression which tells me that she wants me and only me. I was her first who took two things from her and that is her feelings towards me as I have my own feelings towards her and her virgin self. I bit my lips as I remember the very moment that I finally realized my feelings and that very moment when she rejected me greatly when I was having my fun with her. She was sweating, panting, and moaning as I was but I was causing it by thrusting into her with my hard one. Oh god it felt so good as I grew hard already just thinking about that moment & as I saw deeper into the moment I saw that she was sucking on my very own manhood who was just waiting to be sucked and was begging to be let out the big white liquid that was flowing inside my manhood. I moaned as I felt it and image it at the same time as I touch myself with the same but different hard rub she gave me after she suck me out. I moaned not to loud but not too low as to not let other people know that I was pleasing myself about right now out in the open for anyone to see. As we both were about to finish we both let it out at the same time as we scream each other's name and I in the present was screaming my love name and that name of that girl was Amelia Rose as I scream for her. As I open my eyes once again I realize where I was and I gasp as I let out a tear out my eye as I wanted the past sex drive moment to happen again in the present but it never does. I hated the fact that she never did ever let me earn her trust again and hated the fact that she stop loving me slowly over these months where I have been loving her. As I finish my crying I figure I better put my manhood back into my little zipper as I did so I sit up and look up as I saw the one that I always wanted and the one that was causing me this lust, love, and pain all together. I saw the pretty pink hedgehog who was laying on the other side of the field as she read a book that said 'Book Of Spells' with her earphones in her ear listening to music and I felt better as I saw her. I smiled as I check myself not trying to smell like sex with my spray on and put a mini in my mouth as I got up from my spot. I slowly walk to her & not making a sound as to not like her know was here just yet. I finally got in front of her as she was still reading her book so calmly as I said with a calm and cool voice, "Hey Ames, wat you reading?" The rose finally look up as she did she frowned when she saw me & said, "None of your business rapist." I raise my eyebrow at her as she give me her nickname for me & she was the one who created it as I said very calmly, "So…..How are you?" Amy shows half of her eyes to me as she said, "Doing great without you." I snatch my head as I sweatdrop & I said, "I can tell but please don't give me that crap my birthday is coming soon you know & the least you could do is forgive me and quit your stubbornness." She huff as she said, "Oh I didn't know your birthday was on Christmas eve…. Oh dang!" I laugh as she was trying to forget my birthday and failed badly as I said, "Yeah I know you won't forget your first love's birthday. As I won't forget your birthday as long as I lived." She roll her eyes at me as she said, "Forget it… I don't have time for this." She grab her book as she got up from the ground & was about to walk away but I grab her arm as I pull her towards me as I said, "Wait!" She stopped as she said with a expressionless face, "What Sonic? Sonic what do you want from me now? Tell me now or forever hold your peace because I am really tired of this crap…" My frown grew as I said, "Why can't you understand that you need to forgive and forget? Oh that's terrible from what you said like 'What do you want from me now? Tell me now or forever hold your peace because I am really tired of this crap' Yeah like hell I am too tired of this crap about you acting this way around me and our friends. I am truly sorry that I made that very mistake but you can't do anything about it can you so please just forgive me & I know for sure that you liked the pleasure I was giving you and the pleasure you was giving to me. What I am saying that I know you still love me and I love you too like hell. I would die for you and you know it because I have been saving you for all my life and protecting you & everyone in this world." She groaned as she said putting her hands on her hip, "Then prove to me that you love me with your smart mouth." I grinned at her as I said, "I'll show you alright….I'll show you…" I grabbed her and pick her up wedding style as she gasp. "What are you doing?" I smiled as I pull out a Chao Emerald and said, "CHAO CONTROL!" We dispeared out of no where.


End file.
